


A Valentione's Day Treat

by AzureSummoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edible Body Paint, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSummoner/pseuds/AzureSummoner
Summary: Lucia goe Junius and her lover, Hilda Ware, spend Valentione's Day together in Ishgard.
Relationships: Lucia goe Junius/Hilda Ware
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020





	A Valentione's Day Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmist/gifts).



> A gift for Nightmist for the Bookclub's Valentine's Day fic exchange. I hope you enjoy!

“Will you let me see it?” Hilda asks slyly, reaching for the circlet even as Lucia expertly dodges away. The taller woman appears mildly perplexed, but easily shrugs it off. 

“Is it really such an interesting thing?” 

“In Ishgard? It’s at  _ least _ as interesting as a half-breed,” the Mongrel teases, making another swipe at Lucia’s head. This time the blonde catches Hilda by the wrist and hauls her down, flashing the barest of smirks as she snakes an arm around the smaller woman’s back.

“I suppose I shall let you have a peek, my sweet,” she relents, placing a chaste kiss against Hilda’s lips. The dark-haired beauty grins with too many teeth as Lucia lets her slip free, and watches with wide-eyed wonder as the other woman delicately removes the circlet from her head. Hilda has to reach out to sweep locks of long, platinum hair aside to catch a glimpse, but there it is. The Garlean third eye.

“Satisfied?” Lucia asks, but Hilda is already reaching out to touch it like a curious child. “Is it sensitive?”

The blonde parts her lips to utter a dismissal, but then she  _ shivers _ as Hilda traces the edge of a fingernail oh so delicately along the skin aside the pearl, and with a small degree of embarrassment Lucia can feel the beginnings of a blush creep into her cheeks.

“Oh? There’s an interesting reaction.” Ruby eyes glint with mischief as Hilda repeats the motion, feather-light touches against the skin surrounding the eye. It’s enough to make the Temple Knight’s second in command squirm. Precious few know of her lineage, and fewer still know of how Lucia came to Ishgard. She has only ever shown this marker of her trueblood Garlean heritage to Aymeric, though that came from a place of loyalty. Here with Hilda it is a far more intimate affair. It is a symbol of trust as much as it is a show of vulnerability to one that Lucia holds most dear, and certainly  _ no one _ has ever touched her like this before…

This was not how Lucia had envisioned spending Valentione's Day, but she's not necessarily complaining. The wine is only half drunk and the night is still young. Most importantly, she has Hilda by her side. Hilda who has progressed to more daring measures. She's pressing her lips to Lucia's forehead so very softly, sending a surprisingly warm tingle through the blonde's core. 

“I daresay that you’ve had your fun now, kitten,” she puffs with a flush creeping up her neck, catching Hilda by the wrist and gently bringing her palm to her lips for a kiss. Lucia reaches up with her free hand to stroke her fingers along the smaller woman’s cheek, to gently caress along the shell of her small Elezen ear all the way up to the pointed tip. Hilda twitches slightly.

“Oh?  _ Sensitive _ , are we?” Lucia smirks, encouraged by the cross look she receives in return. She softens her teasing look to a gaze of affection and pulls the dark haired woman down to settle across her lap, pleased by Hilda's unusual compliance. The machinist is usually outspoken and self-assured, never afraid to shoot off at the mouth and let others, noble or low born alike, know what's on her mind. All qualities that Lucia finds charming, but rare are are the moments when her lady love lets herself be held quietly like this. Lucia cherishes the moment. 

The days have been hard as Ser Aymeric balances command of the Temple Knights with his new duties in the House of Lords. It has forced him to rely more heavily on his steadfast second in command, in turn affording Lucia much less time for her private affairs. If it were not for the partnership between the Temple Knights and Hilda’s Watch, she would have been woefully without her lover’s company in these past few weeks. This is one of the few respites granted to them in recent days. Here, in Lucia’s private home, there are no Knights to disturb them. No call of duty to adhere to, if only for a few blessed hours. There is only she and Hilda, and Lucia intends to make the most of their time.

That means getting on with the Valentione's celebrations, in a way more of her own design. Lucia reaches to the table beside her chair and plucks a bon bon from its delicate paper packaging, bringing the confection to Hilda's soft pout.

"A sweet for my sweet?" Lucia jokes, completely expecting the eyeroll she gets in return. But Hilda then grins, takes the small chocolate between her lips and lets her heavy lashes flutter closed as she leans in, inviting her paramour to have a taste. 

Hilda's mouth is sweet and yet slightly bitter from the chocolate, and carries a heady trace of the wine she'd been drinking. Lucia would have to thank Aymeric later for that gift, it was a good vintage. The Garlean woman slowly deepens the kiss, tugging gently at Hilda's plump lower lip between her teeth while she slides a palm up the smaller women's thigh. She has craved the softness of her all day, a delicious torment during the hours of paperwork and meetings, only soothed by the knowledge that they would have this night together.

“Expensive tastes,” Hilda teases when she draws away, flicking her tongue out to catch a lingering drop of chocolate along Lucia’s mouth. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to wine, dine, and sixty-nine me.”

“Hm. Were my plans so obvious?” Lucia deadpans. She slides a warm hand beneath Hilda’s jacket to palm along the small of her back, sliding upward to her shoulders, while her opposite hand comes to the woman’s front and toys with the fastenings. “This should come off, I think.”

“If you insist, but don’t expect me to let you have  _ all _ the fun.” Hilda is quick to wiggle from Lucia’s embrace and hop off of her lap, grinning at the blonde’s mock frown. She tugs her jacket open just a bit more to expose her modest cleavage, making it quite clear that she has forgone her usual undergarments.

“If  _ I _ didn’t know any better, I should think that  _ you _ were planning to seduce  _ me _ , sweet Hilda.” Lucia speaks with an air of amusement. She drums her fingers along the edge of the chair, waiting to see the woman’s next move.

“Maybe. Wanna see what I’ve brought for you?” the dark haired woman asks, and she’s positively beaming as she turns away to fetch the small package she has brought along with her. Lucia tilts her head at the discreet packaging that Hilda’s practiced fingers tear open. She tilts her head to the opposite angle as her lover proudly displays a paintbrush and a small jar of… chocolate?

“Had to work a lot of odd jobs to afford this, so you’d better appreciate it,” the machinist grins. 

“What is it?” Lucia questions, tapping a finger against her chin. Hilda drops the grin and now regards the blonde with a look of amazement.

“Are you kidding? This is all the rage among the scandalous  _ noblemen _ ,” she laughs, beckoning for Lucia to follow her. “Grab the wine and come with me.”

And just like that, Hilda’s self-assurance has returned as she now leads the Temple Knight to her  _ own _ bedroom in her  _ own _ home. She sets the ‘gift’ on the bedside table and is quick to discard her jacket onto a chair in the corner, clearly comfortable in her own skin with her small breasts on display. Now that Lucia has put the wine down, she makes a grab for the taller woman’s casual shirt and has it tugged halfway off before the blonde can squeeze out a word of protest.

“I see that we’re skipping the ‘wining and dining’,” Lucia huffs, batting Hilda’s hands away so that she can pull the shirt off herself. 

“Those too,” the younger woman nods to the Garlean’s bindings. Once she’s satisfied with the state of Lucia’s undress, she pulls the other woman down to the bed and guides her to sit back against the headboard. While Hilda snags the little jar from the bedside and unscrews the cap, a bit of understanding dawns on the blonde. Her thoughts come full circle and she finds the dark-haired woman grinning at her, pot of chocolate in one hand and paintbrush in the other.

“I didn’t realize that you were an artist,” Lucia teases lightly, getting comfortable among the pillows. 

“I like to try new things.” Hilda eagerly dips the brush into the little pot and gathers a thin coating of the liquid candy. Lucia squirms slightly,  _ it tickles _ , as her dear one traces the coated bristles around the hardened nipple of a breast.

“A heart? That’s rather cute, for you,” she smirks. Her banter fades to a soft gasp when Hilda dips her head to lave her tongue along the sweetened skin, following the pattern she had drawn upon her lover. With kitten-like laps she sweeps up the sticky chocolate, at last rewarding Lucia’s patience by pulling her nipple between her lips and giving a soft tug.

“Nice?” Hilda asks, licking her lips. The blonde’s wordless nod is enough encouragement to continue, so she repeats her ministrations with the opposite breast, humming softly in response to Lucia’s soft, sweet sighs.

“That’s quite lovely. Now, I believe it’s my turn for a taste,” the Garlean decides, sitting up and catching Hilda around the neck to drag her in for a kiss. The chocolate on her tongue is much sweeter than the bon bon from earlier, and at the back of her mind she wonders how much powdered sugar is worked into the mix. It is no small luxury, even among the noble classes in Ishgard, and she hopes that Hilda has not put herself to too much misery to afford this treat. But it is a precious gesture of affection, and if her lover wishes to indulge her then she will allow it for this one day.

Lucia’s lips are wet and reddened when she draws away, and she briefly rests her forehead against Hilda’s, letting her third eye press into the other woman’s skin. It feels like such an intimate gesture after the machinist’s earlier explorations. An idea then springs to mind, and the blonde sits back with a knowing little smile that catches Hilda’s attention.

“There’s the look of a woman with a plan,” the Mongrel jests. “Mind filling me in?”

“With pleasure.” Lucia’s eyes sparkle as she slips off of the bed and then reaches for Hilda’s leather trousers, making easy work of the buttons at the front. She’s not surprised as she tugs them down slender hips and, once again, finds that the dark-haired woman has conveniently left her underclothing at home. Hilda’s sly shrug is the only reply she gets.

“Well then,” Lucia sighs. “I believe I owe you for time lost in recent weeks, so allow me to focus on you for now, kitten. I want you to take that brush and paint everywhere along your body that needs my attention.”

Now  _ there _ is a proposition. “Since you insist,” Hilda grins, rewetting her artists’ implement. 

She starts out simply enough. A dot at her collarbone, which is swept up by a soft, warm kiss. A short stroke at her breast, where Lucia generously sucks at the puckered flesh. A teasing trail down to her navel that takes several long, broad strokes of the blonde’s tongue to polish off. But now the flames of passion are stoked, and since the Knight offers, Hilda will graciously accept.

The smaller woman puffs out a small breath as she paints the liquid confection along her lower lips, smiling sinfully as Lucia catches her eye and kneels at the bedside.

“As my lady wishes,” she purrs, taking Hilda by the hips and pulling her just a bit closer to the edge of the bed. The tip of Lucia’s tongue darts out from her lips but just barely comes to touch the other woman’s folds, sweeping along the slit with a feather-light stroke. A little gasp from above is her reward, and she’s briefly aware of Hilda placing her toys back on the bedside table. 

Lucia presses a kiss at the woman’s apex, flicking her tongue out to tease at her clit before taking the small nub between her lips and massaging it with gentle undulating motions. She delights at the small shiver that she feels course through Hilda’s thighs, and smiles before stroking the length of the woman’s lower lips with the flat of her tongue.

“ _ Fuck _ , Lucia…” the half-Elezen hisses from above, even as Lucia parts her sex with her nose to delve deeper. The blonde follows with several firm strokes against Hilda’s inner lips using the tip of her tongue, teasing her further by tracing small circles around her entrance, briefly dipping inside. 

“Ah,  _ gods _ !” Hilda cries, rolling her head back and squeezing her eyes shut while her mouth hangs wide open amidst her wanton panting. Lucia has changed her focus to suckling at her clit, and before long Hilda can feel a slender finger slipping inside of her, languidly stroking along the top of her inner walls. She rewards the Knight with a hand fisted into her hair, though she manages to resist the urge to push the blonde’s face further into her sex.

Lucia grins as her lover’s breath becomes more labored, and short-nailed fingers dig into her scalp. Hilda isn’t much for religion, but she’s praying to every god she can name as Lucia continues to lick, suck, and nibble between her soaked thighs. All it takes is one well-timed, gentle nip at her clit to bring her to her peak, and Hilda screams out the Knight’s name as she trembles in her release and flops back against the bedding.

She lays there, the back of a hand flung across her forehead in theatrical fashion as she catches her breath and stares at the ceiling. Lucia eventually slides into bed next to her and traces the flat of a warm palm against her stomach in soothing back-and-forth motions.

“Gods, damn…” Hilda sighs, banging her head back against the mattress. 

“I take it that was satisfactory, my sweet?” Lucia smirks. “Catch your breath, kitten. We still have half a bottle of wine and several onzes of that chocolate paint to work through.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a writer and/or enjoy FFXIV fics, come join a very friendly and enabling group: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner


End file.
